¿De dónde vienen los bebés?
by Zelden-san
Summary: Según el mito popular, las cigüeñas llevan a los bebés a sus respectivas familias desde París. Riku quiere un hermanito, pero como no sabe nada de bebés, decide saciar su curiosidad con Shuichi. ¿Podrán escribirle una carta a las cigüeñas de París?


¡Hola!

Aquí vine con un nuevo fic. Espero que les guste =)

Y aprovecho para invitarlas a leer mi fic _Mi esclavo millonario_, el cual tuve que ponerlo en clasificación M, así que no aparece por defecto xD

De antemano gracias por leerme =)

* * *

**¿De dónde vienen los bebés?**

Iba caminando por el parque de juegos junto a su mami, tras un divertido día en la escuela. Ya llevaba un año viviendo con su nueva familia y se consideraba un niño feliz y afortunado. Su mamá era la mejor y su papá, a pesar de ser un poco gruñón, igual se preocupaba por él: a su manera, claro está. Nunca se había hecho dramas por tener una familia homoparental y, ciertamente, amaba tenerla: era una experiencia muy entretenida, sobre todo porque sus padres eran famosos y podía presumírselos a sus compañeros de escuela.

Sin embargo, últimamente estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de algunas cosas y éstas le provocaban una incomodidad que no sabía explicar a ciencia cierta. Era extraño, pero había notado que, de sus compañeros de curso, él era el único que tenía dos papás. Él estaba muy consciente de que su mamá y su papá eran dos hombres, por eso les había dado roles distintos para no confundirlos y para que ellos tampoco se confundieran. Es decir, si a ambos los llamaba «papá», cada vez que lo hiciera, los dos se sentirían aludidos cuando sólo quisiera obtener la atención de uno. Su vida sería demasiado complicada de esa forma, sin contar que se le hacía terriblemente tedioso decir «papá Shuichi» o «papá Eiri» para diferenciarlos.

En fin. Eso no era todo lo que incomodaba al pequeño Riku. Había una pregunta rondando por su cabeza desde hacía varios días y aún no le encontraba respuesta. Es más, ni siquiera se atrevía a hacérsela a su papá por temor a no obtener una respuesta o por ganarse un «Lárgate, mocoso» antecedido por un golpe en la cabeza o un mero empujón que lo mandara a volar lejos del área sagrada del escritor. Por todo esto, sabía que su única salida era su mamá, aun cuando no confiara en sus conocimientos y fuera consciente de que la estupidez resultaba contagiosa. No es que considerara que su mamá fuera un tonto, pero papá no se cansaba de decirlo, así que comenzaba a darlo por hecho, sin contar los nulos esfuerzos de Shuichi por demostrar lo contrario.

Suspiró sonoramente, resignado, cuestionándose si era correcto o no hacer aquella pregunta. Y es que todo había comenzado cuando un compañero le comentó que tendría un hermanito. Él se había sorprendido y, de cierto modo, le había dado envidia, pues él también quería uno. ¿Podría tenerlo? Esa pregunta había mantenido ocupada a su cabecita haciendo planes para plantearle a sus padres la posibilidad de tener un hermano o hermana, pero —al poco andar— se había topado con que no sabía nada de bebés ni de hermanos. Es decir, no sabía como nacían ni de dónde venían ni nada de nada.

—¿Mami? —preguntó de pronto con su suave y casi imperceptible voz infantil. Shuichi le miró atento.

—¿Qué?

—¿De dónde vienen los bebés? —preguntó con la inocencia propia de su edad. El cantante se atragantó con su propia saliva, y si hubiese estado comiendo o bebiendo habría escupido.

—Pues… —Su rostro desencajado pasó por una enorme gama de colores antes de ser embargado totalmente por un color rojo intenso.

¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?! Oh, claro, todo niño a esa edad comienza a tener dudas de ese tipo, pero Shuichi jamás se imaginó que tendría que responderlas, pues ya se había hecho la idea de no tener hijos —no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía— así que no sabía qué responder. Seguramente, si hubiese sabido que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo, hubiera elaborado una respuesta más apropiada para la ocasión. Ahora no sabía qué decir y tampoco sabía cómo abordar el tema. Se puso nervioso y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

—¿Por qué preguntas, Riku? —dijo para salir del paso tras un largo silencio, mientras se detenía en la esquina de la calle para esperar el verde del semáforo.

—¡Porque quiero tener un hermanito! —Su sonrisa llena de felicidad y su rostro iluminado provocaron en Shuichi una sonrisita nerviosa.

Ahora sí que no tenía idea de qué debía responder, sin contar su negación de acabar con las ilusiones del pequeño, pues ¿cómo le decía que Eiri y él no podían darle un hermanito? Shuichi deseó, por un instante, que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se lo tragara.

—Pues… los trae la cigüeña —respondió automáticamente, rememorando lo que su madre le había dicho cuando él era pequeño.

Por supuesto, como él era un niño ingenuo y altamente crédulo, nunca se cuestionó la mentada historia de la cigüeña, por eso esperaba —muy en el fondo— que con Riku fuese igual. Lástima que no contara con la inteligencia superior de su hijo adoptivo.

—Mamá, eso es mentira. —Shuichi dio un respingo: no se esperaba algo así.

—No, claro que no —refutó apresuradamente—. Cuando yo era niño, mi mamá me dijo que le había escrito una carta a la Organización Mundial de Cigüeñas, en París, para que nos trajeran a mi hermana Maiko —explicó con seriedad para darle la apariencia de veracidad a su relato.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó aún incrédulo, comenzando a pensar que su mamá tenía un serio problema de estupidez.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y la viste cuando llevó a tía Maiko?

—Pues…

«Maldición, ¿por qué tiene que hacer tantas preguntas? ¿No puede tragarse el cuento y ya?», pensó el cantante sintiéndose acorralado, viendo que sería imposible mantener tamaña mentira por mucho tiempo. Riku le escudriñó con sus enormes ojos a la espera de una respuesta, mientras pensaba que su mamá no sabía mentir. Papá tenía razón al decir que mamá exageraba sus movimientos corporales y las gesticulaciones de su rostro cuando mentía o se disponía a hacerlo. Agradeció esas clases rápidas de expresión corporal que su papá le impartió esa vez que tuvo que ser el protagonista de una aburrida obra teatral para la escuela, pues últimamente le habían resultado bastante útiles. Sobre todo para aplicarlas con mamá.

—¿Podemos escribirles una carta para que nos traigan a mi hermanito? —Shuichi volvió a atragantarse, tosiendo ruidosamente.

—Por supuesto. —Sonrió nerviosamente y un tanto aliviado.

Menos mal que el niño le había creído, aunque el hecho de tener que escribir una carta a una organización inexistente le dio mala espina y le hizo sentir culpable. Se sintió mal por haberle mentido a su hijo tan descaradamente, pero se tranquilizó al pensar que era por su bien. Es decir, le había ahorrado un enorme trauma al niño. Y es que… ¡¿Cómo le decía que papá metía su «cosa» en mamá?! ¡No! ¡Él no podía hacerlo! Y después, ¿cómo le explicaba lo del semen, el óvulo, el cigoto, la mórula y todo lo demás? No, sencillamente no podía hacerlo. ¡Ni siquiera él lo sabía con exactitud! Jamás puso atención en sus clases de Biología, sin contar que Hiro era quien solía responder sus exámenes.

Lo peor es que Shuichi jamás pensó que el pequeño intentara saciar su curiosidad con el escritor, pues siempre había pensado que Riku le tenía miedo a Yuki o, como mínimo, un temor reverencial; porque de haberlo intuido habría hecho hasta lo imposible por darle una explicación que satisficiera su incansable curiosidad. Y es que el escritor no gozaba del mejor de los humores y su tolerancia con los niños era igual a cero, pero podía soportar a Riku sin problemas mientras no se pusiera inquieto como Shuichi. Eso el cantante no lo sabía. Menos mal que el niño era tranquilo y solía pasar desapercibido.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Riku entró corriendo y riendo felizmente, haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de Shuichi por no sacarse los zapatos antes de entrar.

Eiri estaba fumando en el balcón tranquilamente, buscando despejarse para poder volver a su estudio a escribir la maldita novela que aún no podía terminar. Y es que siempre que intentaba escribir parecía que el universo confabulaba en su contra para que no lo hiciera. Por un momento tuvo el presentimiento de que ése sería uno de esos días.

—¡Papi! —exclamó cuando lo vio. Arrojó su mochila al sillón y corrió hacia Eiri entusiasmado con el fin de contarle su plan sobre las cigüeñas y los bebés.

—_Okaeri_ —saludó por mera cortesía, volviendo la mirada hacia los enormes ojos del niño.

—¡Papi, ven! —pidió atreviéndose a jalar el brazo del rubio. Shuichi apareció en la sala quedándose pasmado al ver la escena, rogándole al difunto Kitazawa para que Eiri no arrojara al niño por el balcón. ¡Qué valiente se había vuelto Riku!

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —preguntó dejándose jalar.

—Con mamá vamos a escribirle una carta a las cigüeñas para que nos traigan un bebé —explicó.

—¿Huh? —Eiri le vio desconcertado. ¿Había escuchado bien? Miró a Shuichi con cara de pocos amigos esperando que éste le explicara qué era todo eso de la carta a las cigüeñas, pero el cantante se hizo el desentendido mirando hacia otro lado mientras simulaba silbar y entrecruzaba sus dedos de forma nerviosa. Era su fin.

—Mamá dijo que si le escribimos una carta a las cigüeñas nos traerán a mi hermanito.

Eiri estuvo a punto de atragantarse, pero logró contenerse. A cambió, soltó un sonoro suspiró e hizo gala de toda su voluntad para contar hasta diez y no explotar. No sabía si reír, enojarse o llorar, pero lo cierto es que el renacuajo de Shuichi pagaría muy caro por su estupidez.

—Dame un segundo, Riku —dijo sonriente, revolviendo los cabellos del niño como muestra de afecto. Era su forma de disimular sus ganas de asesinar a cierto cantante que había empezado a dar pasitos hacia atrás disimuladamente, previendo lo que estaba por suceder.

Lástima que el pobre Shuichi no alcanzó a escapar como gatito asustado, pues Eiri fue más rápido: lo tomó del brazo y lo metió a la cocina, procurando cerrar la puerta para que su hijo postizo no escuchara la seria conversación que tendría con el tarado de su amante.

—¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, mocoso descerebrado? —gritó luego de darle a Shuichi un sonoro golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Yuki, lo siento! —Lloriqueó exageradamente, sobándose la zona del golpe—. ¡Yo no quería mentirle!

—Eres un estúpido, ¿cómo rayos se te ocurre decirle eso? ¿Te costaba mucho decirle la verdad?

—Pero es que…mi mamá me dijo lo mismo a su edad. —Trató de defenderse, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

—Si serás tarado —exclamó reprimiendo sus ganas de decir algo hiriente, pues tampoco era necesario armar tanto escándalo por algo que aún se podía arreglar, según él. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Riku y explicarle, sin lastimarlo, que su mamá era un imbécil que creía que las cigüeñas traían a los bebés cuando no era así.

—Perdóname, Yuki.

—Cállate. Estoy pensando en cómo arreglar tu desastre —dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. ¡Estúpido Shuichi!

Bufando fastidiado, giró sobre sus pies y salió de la cocina para hablar con Riku. Debía arreglar el problema en ese mismo momento, porque después sería demasiado tarde para destruir las ilusiones del niño. Tenía que actuar como un padre responsable y hablar de las cosas por su nombre.

Inevitablemente se recordó a sí mismo a la edad de Riku y detestó la imagen que llegó a su mente. Odiaba a su antiguo yo más que a nada en el mundo, pero odiaba aún más el recordar ciertos pasajes de su vida. Ciertamente, su padre jamás le habló de bebés ni de cigüeñas ni de sexo ni de nada, por lo que no tenía idea de cómo tratar esos temas con un niño. Mas lo intentaría, y aun cuando fuera un desastre, de seguro el pequeño se lo agradecería en el futuro, porque él gustaba de sacarle en cara esas cosas a su padre cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

—Oye, enano —le llamó al ver que el niño estaba ensimismado viendo la TV, pues para evitar escuchar la discusión y la posible reconciliación de sus padres, prefirió hacer ruido él con el aparato electrónico—, tenemos que hablar. —Su voz seria y, hasta cierto punto, indiferente, hizo que el menor apagara el televisor para prestarle toda su atención a su padre, porque no fuera que el escritor se arrepintiera o, en el peor de los casos, le diera un coscorrón.

—Ya sé que es mentira. —Eiri se le quedó viendo sin entender. ¿Acaso el niño no era tan estúpido como para creerse el cuento de Shuichi? Claro que no lo era, después de todo, era el hijo de Kitazawa—. Las cigüeñas no traen a los bebés, ¿verdad?

—Ajá. Si ya lo sabes, por qué el escándalo. —Riku bajó la cabeza, apenado, y se negó a responder. No es que no supiera qué decir, al contrario, pero prefería dejar que su papá siguiera con el sermón—. Tu mamá y yo no podemos darte un hermano: somos hombres, los hombres no pueden traer bebés al mundo. Y por mucho que trates a Shuichi de «mamá» eso no lo convertirá en una mujer.

—¿Las mujeres tienen bebés?

—Sí

—¿Cómo?

—Pues… —Eiri hizo una pausa para pensar qué decir. La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no le estaba gustando—. Es algo difícil de explicar ahora y tampoco lo vas entender, pero quédate con que sólo ellas pueden.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque papi y yo queremos ahorrarte un trauma, ¿verdad? —Shuichi metió su nariz sólo porque le había dado envidia de la tierna escena que estaba presenciando. Él también quería participar.

—No te metas, Shuichi. —Eiri le dio un sutil empujón, haciendo que cayera sentado al suelo.

—¡Yuki malo!

—¿Por qué mamá habla de un trauma?

—No hagas caso a lo que dice ese idiota. Lo importante es que nosotros no podemos tener un bebé y punto. Se acabó el asunto. Olvídate de las cigüeñas, las coles y esas estupideces de las que habla Shuichi.

Fastidiado, se puso de pie dispuesto a irse con la esperanza de que el asunto quedaría hasta ahí. Pero…

—Aún así, ¿podemos escribirle una carta a las cigüeñas? —preguntó Riku con su suave voz infantil.

—Hagan lo que quieran—respondió molesto. Ya había tenido suficiente de todo ese asunto y ya era hora de enclaustrarse en su estudio para escribir.

—¡Yupi!

—¡Qué bien, Riku! —exclamó Shuichi—. Iré por unas hojas y lápices.

—Voy contigo, mami.

Y así, ambos fueron en busca de los materiales necesarios para escribirle una carta a la Organización Mundial de Cigüeñas, mientras Eiri sonreía, de camino a su estudio, divertido por las locuras que se le ocurrían a ese par. ¡Qué aburrida sería su vida sin esos dos!

Tal vez no conseguirían que las cigüeñas les trajeran un bebé, pero al menos matarían el tiempo por un rato. Soñar era gratis y fácil, y nada perdían con intentarlo. ¿Podrían encargar un bebé a su gusto? Es decir, ¿podrían elegir las características del bebé que querían? Y si así fuera, ¿qué pedirían?

«Ojalá se parezca a mamá», pensó Riku sonriente.

«Por favor, que sea igual a mi Yuki», pensó Shuichi.

De seguro, si le hubiesen preguntado a Eiri, a él le habría bastado con que el bebé no fuera ruidoso ni estúpido como su amante. ¿O no? Quién sabe…

Al fin y al cabo, las preferencias de cada uno eran lo menos importante y, en todo caso, mientras les trajeran un bebé los tres estarían felices. Ahora, sólo tenían un pequeño problema.

¿Sería necesario escribir la carta en francés?

**FIN**


End file.
